Sinister's Last Stand
by Tara
Summary: Sinister wants Rogue. Warning Violent
1. Default Chapter Title

Sinister's Last Stand Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvel's   
  
Author's note:  
This IS the story Shattered Souls. I yanked it off because I had inspiration for one hell of a twist in the story and it called for a plot change. I figure there is enough stories out there with Gambit feeling guilty over Rogue's death, so I changed it and added a lot more detail so there wouldn't be confusion later in the story and also it makes for a better story. I changed the name because I didn't like it and yet I don't like this one either but oh well. If I caused any confusion I apologize. I didn't think it mattered but apparently it does. I promise I won't do that again.  
  
This one is gonna have everything angst, smut, violence, everything except Smurfs. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon; everything was quiet and peaceful in the mansion for once. The only people in the mansion were Rogue and Warren. Ororo and Betsy went to the local mall for a little shopping spree. Logan and Remy were proving who had the better machine by racing their motorcycles against each other, they had been arguing for over a week about whose bike was better. Scott and Jean had taken off for a long overdue romantic getaway. Warren was stuck monitoring the grounds, just in case one of their enemies tried anything.  
  
Rogue emerged from her bathroom in her robe, feeling better than she had in awhile; she had been in the danger room earlier, trying out a new program and had needed a shower badly. She put her hair back into a ponytail; walking over to her dresser she grabbed a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. Rogue sat on the edge of her bed and sighed in boredom. Rogue glanced over to her bookshelf; she smiled to herself and walked over to grab a book.   
  
"Ah guess this day is a total right off," thought Rogue, "I should have gone shopping with the girls, but at least I can catch up on some reading."  
  
Rogue laid on her bed and was about to start reading when a portal opened by her closet.  
  
"What the hell," said Rogue, jumping up from her bed.  
  
Rogue wasn't surprised when Sinister stepped through. Rogue vaguely wondered why the alarms weren't going off.  
  
Sinister glanced around Rogue's room, his eyes landing on a picture of Rogue and Remy beside her bed.  
  
"I'm glad to see you two are still pining after each other," he said in disgust.  
  
Rogue turned the picture face down and said, "what do ya want Sinister, you got 2 seconds before everyone breaks in here."  
  
Sinister just laughed, "No one is here my dear, except you, me and Mr. Worthington. Let me assure you he will be no help to you at this moment."  
  
Rogue was about to remove Sinister from her room with a backhand, when he held up a mask in one hand and a trenchcoat in the other.  
  
"I assume you know whom these belong too," Sinister said, throwing the articles of clothing on her bed.  
  
The mask was yellow and black with points on the top and the worn trenchcoat was obviously Remy's  
  
"Yeah, you have Wolvie and Remy's stuff, so what?" said Rogue, ready to defend herself against Sinister.  
  
"I have more than a couple of their personal belongings, my dear," said Sinister dangerously.  
  
"Yeah, you and what army captured them," said Rogue skeptically.  
  
"No army, if you don't believe me then look," said Sinister gesturing towards the wall.  
  
Rogue gasped at what she saw. A picture of Logan and Remy was on her wall; they were in full battle gear. They were both on their knees with their arms behind their backs. Scrambler and Prism were holding what appeared to be an unconscious Logan and Remy by their hair.   
  
"Well that little trick is new," Rogue turned to Sinister, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to come with me," said Sinister walking towards the portal.   
  
Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground, "I know for a fact they went out as Logan and Remy today, not Wolverine and Gambit."  
  
" They were on their motorcycles when we found them Rogue," Sinister paused, he could tell she wasn't buying his explanation,   
" How am I suppose to know how they changed so fast, or why they would be wearing their uniforms, when the author of this story can't even thinking of a plausible explanation. Just go with it."  
  
"Oh ok then," said Rogue shrugging her shoulders   
  
"Let's go," said Sinister walking through the portal, "Now Rogue."  
  
Rogue sighed and went with Sinister, she was confident whatever game Essex was up to she could use it to her advantage. As she walked through the portal, it closed behind her. When she saw her friends, Rogue froze. It was apparent that they both had been beaten. Blood was trickling down Logan's forehead from a injury she couldn't see. Rogue shuddered as she looked at his right arm, it was obviously broken, the bone in his forearm was protruding through his skin, and his leg was at a odd angle. Remy's face looked like it was used as a punching bag, his eyes were black and blue and swollen shut. He also had blood oozing from his ear. Rogue had enough experience around Hank to know that was not a good sign.  
  
"I assure you my dear Wolverines healing factor has a lot of damage to repair before he wakes up," said Sinister enjoying the look of horror on her face.  
  
"What do ya want me for," said Rogue turning to Sinister.  
  
"I will let these two live," Sinister paused, "If you put this on."  
  
He held up a Genoshian collar. Rogue looked at him with disgust.   
  
"Over my dead body Sinister," said Rogue.  
  
"How about there's," said Sinister pointing to her teammates. He then gestured to Prism.  
  
Prism let go of Logan and he dropped to the floor with a thud. Prism pulled out a pistol and aimed it for Logan's head.  
  
"Well?" said Sinister.   
  
Rogue hesitated for a second. Sinister nodded to Prism, who pulled the trigger with a loud bang. Rogue snapped her eyes shut tightly and bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Rogue felt something-liquid splatter on her. When she looked down, she saw tiny droplets of blood on her T-shirt. She stared at the floor, not wanting to see if they had indeed killed Logan.  
  
"Look at him Rogue," yelled Sinister.  
  
" No, no, no," Rogue kept saying over and over again, shaking her head in disbelief, "this isn't happening."  
  
Sinister walked over to Rogue, grabbing her by her ponytail and pushed her towards the body.  
  
"I said look at him," Sinister whispered in her ear.  
  
Rogue slowly lifted her eyes and looked at her friend, he had a blood-soaked towel over his face.   
  
"I guess he doesn't need a healing factor now," Sinister said laughing as he let go of Rogue's hair, pushing her to the floor.  
  
"You bastard," said Rogue with tears running down her face.  
  
"I'll ask you again," Sinister motioned to Scrambler, who let go of Remy, took the gun from Prism, and held it to Remy's head.  
  
Sinister held the collar out to Rogue and said, "Well?"  
  
Rogue stood up, grabbed the collar from him, and snapped it into place, "There, let him go home."  
  
"LeBeau will go home alright," said Sinister signaling to Scrambler, "in a body bag."  
  
Rogue started towards Sinister when she realized what he was about to do, but Arclight and Riptide were waiting in the shadows. They grabbed Rogue by the arms, and held her back as she struggled to stop Sinister.  
  
Rogue was furious; "No you can't, let him go," she screamed.  
  
"My dear I can do anything I want and I've waited for years for this," said Sinister, enjoying Rogue's anguish.  
  
Rogue wouldn't stop kicking and screaming to get loose from the Marauders; she didn't see Arclight pull out a device that looked like a taser, till it was too late. Rogue felt the excruciating pain as the electricity flowed through her. The Marauders immediately let go of her, so they didn't get electrocuted themselves. Rogue felt another severe pain when she fell and her head connected to the cement floor.   
  
When Rogue stopped convulsing, she watched in horror as she fought to stay conscious. Scrambler, who was standing over Gambits form, fired a shot, point blank into his skull. She tried to scream, but it only came out as a whimper. Then her world went black.  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, the voltage wasn't enough to kill you, it was just excruciatingly painful," Sinister laughed as he stood over Rogue's unconscious body.  
  
He picked her up and laid her down on one of his many examining tables. Sinister grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut Rogue's shirt from her body. He then made an incision with a scalpel, on the palm of her hand, cutting from thumb to pinky; blood immediately started to pour out. He then picked up her T-shirt and massaged the blood into it. When he was satisfied, it was bloody enough; he held it up in the air examining it.  
  
"That should get a reaction," said Sinister turning to Prism, handing the Marauder the shirt, "take this and put it on Rogues bed and get back here."  
  
Sinister made Prism a portal which he went through, a moment later Prism came back grinning.  
  
"Done," was all Prism said.  
  
Sinister closed the portal and scowled at Scrambler who was leering at Rogue's body.  
  
"I suggest you take that sneer off your face before I wipe it off," said Sinister covering up Rogue's body with a blanket.  
  
Scrambler shook his head and said, " What do you want done with the bodies?"  
  
"Get rid of them, they are only shapeshifters. They have no importance to me," said Sinister leaving the room, "get to work, we don't have much time before the battalion will show up."  
  
  
  
  
Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Its not perfect, if it was I would be working for Marvel, on second thought, they don't even get it right sometimes.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sinister's last stand Part2   
(Rework of Shattered Souls)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just using them for awhile  
  
Author's Note: This story is Shattered Souls. I changed it because I threw the first part together and knew it wasn't as good as it should be. I realize I should have left the name alone but to avoid more confusion it will stay as it is now.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ok Betsy?" said Ororo looking at her friend as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion.  
  
"My head hurts a little that's all," said Psylocke as she got out of her vehicle.  
  
"Could you possibly have bought anything else," said Ororo unloading Betsy's SUV.  
  
"Yes I could but that takes the fun out of next weekend and besides look who's talking," replied Betsy, smiling at Storm.  
  
Ororo just shook her head; she turned when she heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up in the driveway.  
  
"Well if it isn't the resident macho men themselves," said Betsy, watching Logan and Remy dismounting their bikes.  
  
Storm laughed, "Well, who has the better bike?"  
  
Remy and Logan replied "me" at the same time. Betsy and Ororo just shook their heads at the two men.  
  
"Why don't you two just whip it out and get it over with?" said Betsy.  
  
Logan's eyebrow shot up and said, "is that a request, Bets?"  
  
Remy started to laugh and walked over to help Ororo with her packages to avoid Betsy hurl things at Logan.  
  
"Stormy, got a new man in your life?" said Remy holding up a small Victoria Secrets bag, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I have asked you to quite calling me that."  
  
"Somethin' you wanna tell us 'Ro," said Logan.  
  
"What possibly would I have tell you?"  
  
"Whose the lucky guy and when do Remy and I get to interrogate him," Logan said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Since when did you designate yourself my father Logan?"  
  
"Since Forge."  
  
Remy could see the way the conversation was turning by the look on Storm's face, so he propelled the bag at Logan and said,  
"You tell me homme, how serious it is?"  
  
Logan caught the bag mid air and glanced inside, trying to avoid Storm, who was attempting to grab it from Logan.  
  
"Ah just some underwear, nothing serious," Logan said, keeping his back to Storm, who was trying to reach around the bulky mass.  
  
"How do you know it is not serious?" said Betsy standing by Remy.  
  
"The color," said Logan, turning to face his friends.  
  
Storm stopped in her tracks. Remy and Betsy just looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"The color?" they all said at the same time,  
  
"Do any of you know a flamin' thing. The color is pink," said Logan grabbing the article of clothing and hung it from his finger, "Now if 'Ro here was hot and bothered about someone they would be black or red. This is a girly color, so they are for her pleasure."  
  
There was silence after Logan's explanation, Remy tried to suppress a laugh at Logan, who was standing perfectly still, looking very serious at Storm with a pair of pink lace panties dangling off his finger. Remy then looked at Storm and burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Look at Stormy's face, Logan's right," Remy said to Betsy in between laughing fits.  
  
Betsy looked at her friend and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Storm glared at Remy and Betsy.  
  
"My underwear is of no concern to you Logan," said Storm with her hands on her hips, getting furious.  
  
Storm was about to hit Logan with a blast of cold wind but the look on his face stopped her. Logan looked to the sky; he could hear the Blackbird.  
  
"Jean and Cyke are back," Logan said.  
  
Remy lost the smile on his face, "They aren't due back for another 3 days."  
  
Betsy turned to the group and said,  
"Something's wrong."  
  
The 4 Xmen walked slowly to the setting down Blackbird and waited in anticipation as Jean and Scott Summers emerged from the plane.  
  
Scott had his arm around his wife as they walked off the plane. Logan ran up to Jean.  
  
"What's wrong Red?"  
  
"Has anyone seen Rogue?" said Scott.  
  
"Not since this morning, why?" inquired Storm.  
  
"She's in trouble, the panic coming from her earlier was overwhelming," said Jean.  
  
Logan and Remy looked at each other and then bolted towards the mansion, as they ran into the house they shouted, "Rogue!"  
  
Remy and Logan looked around and saw nothing out of place. Logan started to sniff the air; he scowled as he realized who had been in the house.  
  
"Sinister's been here," said Logan dashing up the stairs two at a time with Remy right behind him.  
  
They ran down the hallway towards Rogues room, Logan becoming more and more agitated as the smell of Sinister became stronger as they approached Rogue's door. Remy was the first to reach the door; he pounded on the door, hoping Jean was wrong. Logan jogged up behind him.  
  
"Come on Gumbo, we don't have all day," said Logan unsheathing his claws and thrusting them into the lock, shattering the lock in the process.  
  
  
Logan and Remy burst into her room, looking for clues to what had happened to Rogue. Immediately Remy's eyes went to her bed. He picked up the articles of clothing and showed them to Logan.  
  
"They smell of Sinister," said Logan, putting the mask and trenchcoat back on the edge of the bed.  
  
Just then, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Betsy came into the room.   
  
"Find anything?" asked Scott.  
  
Remy motioned to the bed; Storm picked up the clothing and looked at Remy puzzled.  
  
"Logan says Sinister's smell is all over them."  
  
"This room reeks of blood," said Logan looking around to see where it was coming from.  
  
Everyone in the room searched for whatever was the cause of the smell, silently hoping it was nothing serious.  
  
Logan sniffed the air again, walked over to Rogue's pillow, and found the bloody T-shirt underneath.  
  
"Is it?" asked Remy, dreading the answer.  
  
Logan looked up at his friends, the look of worry etched on their faces.  
  
"It's Rogues blood," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh my god, I have to find Warren," said Betsy, running from the room.  
  
"I'll help you," said Storm leaving.  
  
"Jean can you locate her yet?" asked Scott.  
  
"No," said Jean in frustration, "I'll use Cerebro."  
  
Scott turned to Logan and Remy, "We will meet at the Blackbird in an hour, be ready," said Scott, taking his wife's hand and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue began to float back to consciousness. Her groaning alerted Sinister that she was waking.  
  
"Welcome back my dear."  
  
"Shut up Sinister," Rogue whispered, grimacing at the pain in her head.  
  
Sinister just laughed coldly, he turned his attention back to his computer screen.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and surveyed the room. It was just like Sinister's other labratories. Rogue tried lifting her hands and felt the restraints. She looked down and saw her hands strapped to the table; she also had an IV attached to her.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"My plans for you will become clear soon enough."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and lost consciousness again.  
  
  
Storm and Psylocke were standing in front of the Blackbird waiting for Scott and Jean. Remy and Logan were smoking outside, waiting for the word to go.   
  
"How is Warren, Betsy?" asked Storm, in full battle gear.  
  
"Only his pride is injured. I don't think he appreciated us laughing at him when we found him."  
  
"I didn't realize Sinister had resorted to using duct tape," said Storm, chuckling at the memory of Warren taped to the chair.  
  
Scott and Jean then walked in, "We found her, let's go."  
  
The journey was quiet, everyone reflecting on what was at stake. Rogue's life  
  
  
"Ok people, we have to find her and then get out," said Cyclops, " Jean, Logan and Remy find her, Ororo, Betsy and I will hold off Sinister's men."  
  
Everyone nodded his or her agreement to the plan and split up.  
  
Sinister heard the explosion outside, and ran to his computer.   
  
"Hold them off for 10 minutes, they are early," he yelled to Scrambler, who nodded then left.  
  
Rogue heard the explosion and started to wake up again. Sinister turned and looked at Rogue.  
  
"It's too soon my dear," said Sinister, grabbing a needle off a tray.  
  
Sinister walked over to Rogue, grabbing the tube attached to her hand. He injected the pink liquid into her system. Rogues eyes snapped open, and she let out a scream, closing her eyes again.   
  
"I will continue this later, sweet dreams my dear."  
  
Sinister then grabbed his disk from his computer and headed towards his secret passageway.  
As he turned to close the door behind him, he saw the entrance to the lab glowing orange.  
  
"I'm not through with you LeBeau."  
  
The door blew open, as though it was made of newspaper. Gambit, Wolverine, and Jean stood in the smashed ruins.  
"Oh my god, no...." Jean whispered.Wolverine raced over to her, his claws disappearing into his hands. "Darlin' open your eyes," he growled, taking her hand.  
  
Jean turned to look at Gambit; she could feel the rage ebbing off of him. He looked like a man that was staring into the depths of hell. He turned saying, "I'm gonna kill dat son of a bitch," his hands started glowing orange.  
  
"Gambit, NO," Jean screamed at him.  
  
Gambit spun around to face Jean, his hands glowing. "You expect me to walk away from dis," yelled Remy.  
  
Jean saw a flash of what Gambit was going to do and it scared her.  
  
"It's suicide Remy," pleaded Jean.  
  
"Whatever," Remy said turning to leave.  
  
Jean mentally suggested to Remy to sleep. When Remy fell, Jean slowed his fall with her powers.   
  
  
Rogue couldn't understand why they thought she was dead. She could hear every word they where saying, no mattered how hard she tried, she couldn't open her eyes. All of a sudden, Rogue felt like she was floating on air. She attempted to open her eyes again and this time it worked, but she could see Wolverine standing over her body, ripping the tube out of her arm.  
  
"Uh oh, this ain't good."  
  
Logan picked up Rogue's body, and headed for the door, "Let's get the hell outta here Red, I smell Marauders on their way,"   
  
Jean nodded and then picked up Gambit with her mind and headed for the door  
  
Scott was blasting Sinister's men with his optic blasts, when heard Jean.  
  
"Scott, we have to get out of here now," he felt her panic.  
  
"Have you found...?" he said telepathically.  
  
"Yes... Scott she's dead."  
  
The sky lit up with lightning, Scott looked up to see Storm, the distress on Storm's face told him Jean had projected her thoughts to her too. He glanced at Psylocke, her psychic knife glowing brightly.  
  
"Alright people back to the Blackbird," he yelled.  
The trip back to the mansion was subdued. Scott felt like the plane was flying itself. He looked back at his friends. Storm was sitting beside Remy, hand in hand, not a gesture of lovers, but as best friends. Logan just stared at his claws as they went in and out, taking pleasure in the physical pain it brought. Scott then looked at his wife; the grief on her face tore at him.  
  
"How are you doing sweetheart?" he said through the link in their minds.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "I'm ok, but I'm worried about the rest of the team," she paused, " Remy is an emotional mess, he's furious at me for putting him to sleep. Logan is thinking of ways to kill Sinister in the most agonizing way possible. 'Ro is barely holding it together. The only thing keeping her emotions in check is Remy," she sighed " She feels she has to be strong for him."  
  
"That's not a bad thing, we don't need a weather disaster right now," he said, "and Betsy?"  
  
"She just keeps thinking about what her life without Warren would be like."  
  
Jean glanced at Gambit; he was sitting, staring out the window with an unlit cigarette in one hand and Storms hand in the other. Jean unbuckled her seatbelt and got up to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Remy, but if you had done what you planned we would be burying you too," Jean tried to explain.  
  
Gambit just glared at her, so she decided to change the course of the conversation   
  
"It wasn't your fault Remy," she said, crouching down beside him.  
  
"Non? Then whose fault is it," he said shaking his head, "Sinister wan' to punish me, now Rogue is dead an' Gambit mus' live with dat."  
  
Jean smiled sadly, rising to her feet and returning to her seat.  
  
The Blackbird started its descent towards the mansion. Scott and Jean were first off the plane. The mansion door opened and Jean saw Hank and Bobby running out the door.  
  
"Did you find her?" said Bobby to Storm and Gambit as they got off the plane.  
  
Bobby and Hank looked at each other, they knew something was wrong. Logan came out of the Blackbird, carrying Rogue in his arms.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters. Get her to the med. lab," cried Hank.  
  
Jean walked over to Beast and put her hand on his shoulder, "we're too late my friend."  
  
Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. Why didn't Jean feel her presence? Now Bobby was off making funeral arrangements.  
  
"If ah am dead, why am ah still her?" she thought angrily.  
  
She followed Remy and Storm. She was leading him to his room. He stopped, "Non chere, Gambit going to Rogue's room."  
  
She just nodded and led him to her room. She opened Rogues door and they went in. Remy sat on the end of Rogues bed, like he had done a million times before. Storm turned to leave, but stopped to look back at her friend.  
  
" Goddess, how will we go on?" she thought, " No, how will he?"   
  
She closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with his grief. Little did she know Remy wasn't alone?  
  
Rogue sat in the window, she watched the man she loved stare at the picture of the two of them beside her bed. She had never felt more helpless in all her life. Gambit stood up and took off his trenchcoat, placing it on the end of the bed. He then walked over to her dresser and picked up an ornament, he rolled it in his hand, staring at it. He was overcome with rage so he threw it against the wall, shattering it. He walked back to Rogues bed, sitting on the edge; he looked at her nightstand and saw a picture laying face down. He picked up the frame and stared at it. It was of them last Christmas; he took the picture and cradled it in his arms. The tears started to flow.   
  
"Why Rogue? Why ya leave Gambit for?" she heard him whisper.   
  
  
Down in the kitchen, Ororo, Scott, Logan, and Jean sat at the table. Beast and Bobby were trying to contact the other teams.  
  
"Don't you think burying her tomorrow is a little to soon Scott?" asked Jean.  
  
"Why wait? Her family is here."  
  
"Maybe to give Remy and the rest of us a chance to catch our breath," said Storm getting more enraged by the minute.  
  
"Someone mind telling me what the hell happened today?" growled Logan.  
  
"We don't know Logan, you saw as much as any of us did," said Storm  
  
"Does anyone know what the hell is going on around here anymore," bellowed Logan.  
  
"Logan, please calm down," Jean pleaded.  
  
"Rogue is dead, no I won't bloody hell calm down."  
  
"Logan, we know you are hurting too, but don't take it out on us. We were her friends too," said Storm  
  
"Jean, you may have to put him to sleep, he's starting to loose control," said Scott in his mind.  
  
"No, he has every right to be angry, he is just lashing out. I will keep an eye on him, he'll be alright," Jean replied.  
  
Scott nodded to his wife, then Bobby walked into the kitchen; he went over to the table and sat down. He put his hands over his face, whispering, "That is the hardest thing I have ever done."  
  
Jean glared at Scott, "As leader that was your job Scott," she said in his mind. Scott just looked at his lap in response.  
  
"Where's the Cajun?" said Logan.  
  
"Right here, mon ami," said Gambit walking in.  
  
"Gambit, what did Sinister want with Rogue?" said Scott.  
  
"I don' know, he has been quiet for a long time. I had no idea he was still after me," said Remy dropping into a chair.  
"Bullshit Gumbo, her blood his on your hands," growled Logan.  
"That girl is my everything. I would change places in an instant if I could," said Remy   
"Let's see if that could be arranged bub," said Logan, standing and unsheathing his claws.  
  
Jean was about to put a shield around them, when all of a sudden; Wolverine was propelled through the wall.  
  
"What the hell."  
  
Remy stood there with his mouth open in shock. Storm got up and flew after Logan. Scott looked at his wife questioningly.  
  
"That wasn't me," she said.  
  
Rogue couldn't believe it; she just wanted to make Logan sit down, so they wouldn't fight.  
  
"How did ah do that?" she said gazing at her hands.  
  
Rogue walked over to Jean, maybe she could do it again, and they would know she was still with them. Rogue concentrated as hard as she could, but her hand kept going through her.  
  
"Dammit," she said, "Why can't you feel me?"  
  
She looked over to Remy; maybe she could touch him. She reached up and tried to touch his face, he just stood there in his fighting stance, looking stunned. Her hand went through him too.  
  
"Forget it," she cried, exiting the room in frustration.  
  
Storm flew back in with Logan. "I caught him in the woods," she said.  
  
"Red, what the hell was that for, you gonna start protecting the pretty boy too."  
  
"It wasn't me...," Jean said, turning to look at Gambit, " what's wrong Remy?"  
  
Remy was standing there with his hand on his cheek, he shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, I thought I felt something cold."  
  
" Jean, you sure you didn't do that? Only you and Rogue can pack a punch like that," said Cyclops.  
  
"I am sure Scott."  
  
"Well everyone has a long day tomorrow, I suggest we try and rest," said Scott.  
  
Jean walked over to Remy, touching his shoulder; "You better try and sleep. If you need anything, you know where I am."  
  
"Ok mon ami, merci," said Remy, his long hair falling in front of his eyes, masking his anguish.  
  
  
Later that night, Remy lay in his bed unable to sleep.   
  
"This is useless," he cried sitting up.   
  
Gambit got out of bed, he need to go Rogue's room. He needed to feel her near, even if he couldn't touch her.  
  
"Story of my life," he mumbled.  
  
He walked slowly down the hall towards her room. When he got in front of her door, he placed his palms on her door, leaning his head against it. He could still hear her in his mind.  
  
"Hey swamp rat, what do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want chere," he would always say.  
  
He could imagine her getting mad, like she always did at him.  
  
"Ya wanna be in another coma Cajun," she would yell  
  
"But chere, you know it's worth it."  
  
"Argh! Do you ever give up?" Then she would slam her door in his face. He chuckled at the memory.  
  
Gambit took a deep breath and walked in. He scanned the room; everything was as it should be, with one important thing missing, Remy shook his head. Walked over to the closet, and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Mon dieu chere, I thought Bobby was the thief."  
  
There were the clothes he had been missing. He grabbed his favorite green sweater; he loved it because it was the same color as Rogues eyes. He looked down on the floor; there was a box with his name on it. He put the sweater back and bent over to pick up the box. He took it, walked over to the bed, and sat down. He glanced over to Rogues favorite teddy bear.   
  
"Well Monsieur teddy bear, what do ya think, open it?"  
  
Remy opened the box; it was full of pictures of him and Rogue, along with little pieces of paper, cards, and ticket stubs. Remy looked at a few of the pictures, but the pain was still too fresh. He put them back in the box and walked over to the closet and put the box back were he found it. He grabbed the sweater and laid in Rogues bed, he held the sweater like it was a security blanket. He knew Rogue had worn it recently because he could smell her favorite perfume on it. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy, he was sound asleep, emotionally exhausted. His muscular body took up most of the bed; Mister Teddy Bear was lying beside him. If the circumstances were different, she might have laughed at the image. If she were alive, she might have told him to knock it off and quit being a big baby, but the circumstances weren't different and she wasn't alive. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his long hair, wishing she wasn't the cause of his misery.  
  
  
Please review and let me know what you think, Sorry it took so long but I didn't save it and I lost it so I had to rewrite it, I think Logan would have blushed at the words I called my computer and myself for not saving it. So, put me back in a good mood. Also don't nitpick, I got it up as fast as I could so the grammar is probably lacking. I have every intention of finishing the story, I tried to make it better so quit insinuating I'm a quitter. I will know for next time not to bother. That was not intended to sound as bitchy as it does but I can't think of any other way to get my point across  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sinister's Last Stand Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvel owns 'em  
  
Authors Note: Please read the whole thing new things have been added.  
  
  
  
2 Days later  
  
Rogue lingered in the kitchen, watching everyone prepare for her funeral. Remy sat at the kitchen table, staring at his coffee, ignoring everyone. No words could describe the joy she felt when Logan and Remy burst into Sinister's lab trying to rescue her; the guilt she felt for their supposed death when Sinister had threatened her was overwhelming. She thought back to the previous night. There had been a memorial service for her, Scott gave into Storm. She thought it was only proper to have a service for the other teams to pay their respects and a funeral for close friends. Logan and Remy had gone to Harry's earlier that day and had shown up drunk, well Logan was intoxicated for about 5 minutes. Remy had told Colossus in front of everyone what he thought of him for kissing her. Everyone in attendance just let it go, because they knew he was hurting. Ororo made him go to bed and sleep it off before any friendships were damaged beyond repair.  
  
  
2hrs later  
  
It was a dark and dismal morning, no one knew if it was Storm or Mother Nature making it that way.  
  
Gambit looked around him; his sunglasses let him look around without anyone noticing. Everyone was in full battle gear. A tribute to a fallen comrade. Across from him were Betsy and Warren, hand in hand. Scott and Jean were next to them, his arm around his wife as they listened to the minister go one about Rogue being in a better place. If he weren't in so much pain, he'd tell the minister that he's full of shit. Rogue's place was here. Remy looked over to Storm, she was openly weeping. Kurt was trying to be a comfort but he was devastated himself.  
  
Bobby and Hank kept gazing out into the trees. Everyone knew Logan was out there watching he took off after destroying his room in the middle of the night, opting to grieve in private.   
  
"Typical Logan," thought Remy, he turned his attention back to the minister.  
  
Everyone placed a single white rose on Rogues coffin, stopping for a moment to say "I love you" or "we'll miss you."  
  
Gambit walked over to his beloved's coffin,   
  
  
  
"You are my life, without you I am nothing" he said in French, laying a red rose amongst the white ones. Remy went back to where he was standing, breathing deeply. He kept thinking repeatedly " Non I won't lose it here."  
  
Jean looked over to Remy and gasped "Oh my god! Rogue," she thought.  
  
Gambit heard Jeans gasp; he looked at her questioningly.  
  
Rogue looked over to what caught Remy's attention. Jean was staring at her in shock.  
  
"Oh my gawd, can you see me?" Rogue screamed.  
  
Rogue then disappeared, Jean started looking around, thinking she had lost her mind.  
  
"What is wrong ma belle Jean?"  
  
" I could've sworn I saw Rogue standing beside you"  
  
"Dat's not funny Jean."  
  
"I am serious," she said walking over to Remy, " she had her hand on your shoulder."  
  
"I saw her too," said a gruff voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
"Logan, you scared the crap out of us," said Betsy.  
  
"Yeah well whatever, I've been watching, she has been standing there for about a minute."  
  
"Does this mean she's a ghost or is she still alive," asked Bobby.  
  
"How can she still be alive, her body is in that casket," said Scott.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a cloud of smoke. Gambit's blood froze as he heard " Fools all of you." It was Sinister.  
  
" I do believe you have something, I'm not quite finished with yet," he said.  
  
From out of nowhere emerged Scrambler, Arclight, Scalphunter, Prism, Riptide, Harpoon and Vertigo.  
  
"Oh shit," said Bobby.  
  
Scrambler pulled out a laser gun and firing it to his left. Standing there was Bobby, Kurt, Scott, and the minister; they fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Gambit spun around as he heard Jeans cry of pain, her body was sprawled on the ground, a harpoon sticking out of her shoulder. Beast was with her immediately. Jean let out a bloodcurdling scream as Beast removed the spear.  
  
  
Remy removed several cards from his trencoat, charging them. He fired off 2 of them and hit Scrambler in his back, his intestines and other internal organs exploded, splattering all over Remy. Gambit took great pleasure in watching Scramblers body fall, something inside Remys mind snapped, he wanted vengeance for Rogue.  
  
  
Rogue watched the scene before her in horror, she felt powerless to stop it. She was desperate to stop Remy and the others from getting killed. Rogue screamed as she saw Remy kill Scrambler, she had never seen Remy so enraged, and it scared her that she was the cause of that fury. She was levitating over her body, watching the scene unfold before her, when she felt a pulling sensation. She closed her eyes and let herself be pulled back into her body. She felt complete again, but when she tried to open her eyes or speak, she couldn't.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me Sinister," she thought.  
  
Rogue was terrified, she silently prayed that she wouldn't stay like this forever.  
  
Harpoon turned and threw one of his spears at Remy's chest, but Gambit had more cards and easily blew the spear apart before it even reached him.  
  
Beast attempting to tend to Jeans wound saw Storm and Warren rise in the air. Storm raised her arms, sheets of lightning came from the sky aimed at Harpoon, but he leaped out of the way.  
  
"Gonna have to do better than that wind witch," snickered Harpoon.  
  
Harpoon turned and charged one of his spears and threw it at Warren. Angel effortlessly soared through the air, out of the way.  
  
"That was pathetic," he yelled.   
  
"We'll see who has the last laugh you winged freak," Harpoon goaded Warren, "How about I fix those wings for you again."  
  
Storm watched in horror as Harpoon pulled out one of his spears from behind his back, it was already charged and he hurled it at Angel. Storm yelled out a warning but Warren didn't hear her. She tried to get to Warren in time, but she was to far away from him. The spear punctured Angels chest, he lingered in the air, his eyes widened in shock. After what seemed an eternity to Storm, his eyes closed and he fell from the air, colliding with the ground at an alarming speed.  
  
Storm raised her arms again, the lightning this time was enormous and more powerful. It hit Harpoon full force, driving him into a tree. A snap of bones breaking could be heard. The smoldering body of the Marauder didn't move again.  
  
"Hank!" she screamed, crouching next to Angel's motionless body.  
  
Hank looked up from tending to an unconscious Jean and saw Storm with Warren, lying on the ground. He gently laid Jean's head on the ground, confident that the bleeding from her shoulder had stopped, and ran in their direction.  
  
Remy glanced over to Prism and Riptide. Prism was carrying Rogues body, going towards the portal Sinister had created. Remy looked around him desperately; he grabbed a stand, which was holding flowers for Rogue. He charged it and threw it right at Prism's head. It hit Prism in the back of his head, exploding it on impact, blood, and gore flying everywhere. The headless body stood for a moment and then began to fall, dropping Rogues body to the ground. Riptide picked Rogue up then turned towards the portal that promised escape. Riptide dove through it.  
  
"NOOOOO!" screamed Gambit.  
  
Wolverine was hunting Vertigo; he was perched in a tree when he saw her below him. He jumped from the tree, unsheathing his claws; he landed right behind her. Vertigo spun around to face him, before Vertigo could react he stabbed her through the chest. She stood there with his claws in her heart, gasping for breath.  
  
"I thought the Xmen don't kill" she said in between gasps.  
  
Just before she died she heard Wolverine growl in her ear,   
" Darlin', you messed with the wrong people on the wrong day."  
  
Logan let his claws slide back into his hand; Vertigo fell to the ground, blood spurt out of her chest. Logan heard Gambit's scream. He turned in his direction only to be slammed to the ground by a shower of bullets exploding in his chest. He felt his lungs fill with blood. He concentrated on surviving the next few moments to give his healing factor a chance to kick in. Logan heard Scalphunter laughing before his world went black.  
  
Remy ran towards the portal, he spun backwards as throwing spikes were embedded in his arms and neck. Betsy grabbed Arclight from behind, spinning the Marauder around to face her. Psylocke drove her fist into Arclights nose, a crunch could be heard before blood started to flow from her nose.  
  
"You bitch," screamed Arclight, "you broke my nose."  
  
Arclight lunged at Betsy, but missed her target. Psylocke threw herself into a forward roll, which put her on her back. She planted both of her feet into Arclights stomach, which propelled her through the air. Arclight was no amateur; she got up and withdrew her knife. Betsy spun around, her purple hair flowing around her, giving Arclight a roundhouse kick to the head, making her stumble backwards a few feet.   
  
Arclight then turned to the tree next to her, pounding her fist into it. Psylocke anticipated her doing just that, so she immediately closed her eyes from the blinding light. Betsy was about to open her eyes when she felt an excruciating pain go from one side of her throat to the other. She lifted her hands to the area and felt something liquid flowing from her throat, she pulled her hands away from her throat to check, and she was horrified to see blood. She turned around to face a laughing Arclight who was standing before her with a bloodstained knife in her hand.   
  
From out of nowhere, Beast punched Arclight, sending her sailing through the air, head first into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Betsy fell to the ground, franticly gasping for breath, clutching at Hank's fur.   
  
Hank looked around him desperately, searching for something to apply pressure to Betsy's neck. He looked at an unconscious Arclight.  
  
"Betsy, I need to procure an item. I shall return in mere seconds."  
  
Betsy seized Hank's large hand, she tried to voice her terror of being left alone to die, but all that came out was a gurgling sound.  
  
"Betsy, calm down," said Hank trying to reassure her, "I need to grab a compress for your neck."  
  
Betsy let go of Hank's hand, her eyes rolled back, she heard Hank yelling for her to open her eyes, she then lost consciousness.  
  
  
Remy saw Riptide come back through the portal, his red on black eyes glowing demonically. Remy took his Bo staff out of his pocket, ignoring the pain of the throwing spikes. He extended it, charged it, and threw it straight at Riptides heart. Riptide felt a sharp pain; he was astonished as he realized what the pain in his chest was. He looked down and saw Gambits bo staff go in one side of his body and out the other. Riptide closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Remy walked over to him and put his foot on Riptides chest, he grabbed the stick and pulled his Bo staff out of his body.   
  
He crouched down in front of Riptides body and whispered, "Don't fuck with me." He wiped the blood off his hands on Riptides body and standing up he put his staff back in his pocket. Remy looked over to the portal and saw Sinister standing there. He bolted in that direction.  
  
  
Storm hovered in the air, observing the damage and seeing if anyone needed assistance, when she saw Wolverine lying on the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
"Oh goddess, no, " she cried, descending to the earth.   
  
Gambit approached Sinister cautiously; ScalpHunter appeared from nowhere at Sinister's side.   
  
"Give us back Rogue's body and I'll go with you, It's me you want," yelled Remy.  
  
"Do you really believe the world revolves around you LeBeau?" Sinister sneered.  
  
"Why? Chere already dead you murdering bastard."  
  
"You lack imagination Remy, that is why you are no longer with us," said Sinister taking a step towards Gambit  
  
"That's not the reason why and you know it," Remy screamed.  
  
Sinister grew impatient; " I do not have time for this. We have a limited window of opportunity."  
  
Sinister began walking towards the portal, he signaled to Scalphunter, who raised his gun and fired at Remy. Remy was faster than Scalphunter and he launched himself into the air, doing a backward flip, landing right behind Rogues empty coffin. Remy started charging cards and launched as many as he could and as quick as he could towards Sinister.  
  
Sinister bellowed in fury when one of the cards exploded beside him. Sinister turned around, his clothes were smoking.  
  
Gambit stood up, ready to launch another set of cards when Sinister screamed, "I'll leave you with a promise LeBeau, with every act of disobedience, you just made your death that much more severe."  
  
"I'll destroy you first," screamed Remy in fury.  
  
Sinister bellowed, " You will never destroy me, and you also will never be free from me either. Everything you hold dear will suffer at my hands. I leave you now to snivel in your guilt and self pity because make no mistake Remy, what happened today was your fault. I cannot think of a better punishment for you than for you to speculate about the wonderful and delicious experiments I will be doing on your girlfriend."  
  
"You've already killed her, you can't hurt her."  
  
Sinister laughed coldly and took a step forward; "You think so? Typical of you Remy, give up without finding out the truth."  
  
"Da truth," Remy bellowed, "What de hell would you know about de truth."  
  
"Ask your Tante Mattie, I'm sure she would be more than happy to explain to you about some certain voodoo customs," said Sinister.  
  
Remy suddenly realized what Essex did to Rogue, "I will hunt you down myself, dis is far from finished," yelled Remy.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," said Sinister, who then turned and walked through the portal.   
  
Remy felt light-headed from loss of blood, as soon as Sinister was gone Remy stood there for a moment, then world went black.  
  
  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. Did I cross the line of mush versus I think I'm gonna puke its so sappy. Tell me if I suck at doing fights, I need to know. Plus if this chapter was too graphic,I don't think it was that bad but you never know, email me and I will post a PG version of the ending for you as well as the R version, this is one was mild compared to the end I have planned.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Sinister's Last Stand Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just using them. "Painted on my heart" is by the Cult and it's theirs.  
  
  
  
  
In the med. lab, Hank was busy looking over charts of the wounded when Storm walked in and sat at Hanks desk.  
  
"How is everyone?"  
  
Hank took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then began to give Storm a progress report.  
  
"Scott, Bobby and Kurt are fine. Scott is with Jean right now; her shoulder will be fine in a few weeks. I was of no help to Logan, his healing factor came through for him once again."  
  
Storm sighed in relief, when she had landed next to him, she had been almost certain he was dead.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Hank said, " If his healing factor had delayed a moment longer he would have perished."  
  
"Betsy and Warren?" asked Storm, afraid of the answer.  
  
Hank just sighed, "I had to surgically repair the damage to heart. Warren also has 2 broken arms, one dislocated shoulder, several broken ribs, a broken femur and several cuts and bruises, but he will heal. His heart is what concerns me most."   
  
" And Betsy?" asked Storm, afraid of the answer.  
  
"She has lost a lot of blood. I tried to repair the damage to her throat. Arclight cut her jugular area, I hope I got to her in time. We will know more when she wakes up. "  
  
"Is Remy awake?"  
  
"Yes, our Cajun compadre opened his eyes only moments ago. He left to go to his quarters I believe," said Hank.  
  
"Is he ok?" said Storm getting up to leave.  
  
"Physically he is fine, but emotionally, I believe he has reached his boiling point."  
  
"With Rogue's death and now Sinister stealing her body, I guess he would be under a lot of stress." said Storm.  
  
"My dear Ororo, you don't know?" said Hank in shock.  
  
"Know what?"   
  
"It would seem our Rogue was alive the whole time and alert of what was going on around her."  
  
Storm looked at Beast horrified.  
  
"You mean we almost buried her alive," whispered Ororo.  
  
"Indubitably."  
  
"Oh Goddess," said Storm.  
  
Storm shuddered, her claustrophobia made her terrified of small spaces so she sympathized with what Rogue must have felt  
  
Storm turned back to Beast, "get some sleep my friend, you look exhausted."  
  
"11 hours of surgery will do that to a person," said Hank, looking over his charts again.  
  
  
  
Rogue floated back to consciousness.  
  
"Mah god, Ah'm back in my body," she thought.  
  
Rogue tested her restraints. They wouldn't budge. She could detect someone else in the room with her. It was Sinister.  
  
"Open your eyes my dear, I know you've gained consciousness."  
  
"What did you do to me," cried Rogue.  
  
"It is a little deception I learned from a Voodoo priestess, I injected you with a drug that slowed your breathing and heart rate so much that even Dr. McCoy couldn't tell you were still alive."  
  
"You're sick, ya know that."  
  
"I've been told many times."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question."  
  
"Remy," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. LeBeau will rescue the damsel in distress, exchanging his life for yours," Sinister sneered, "Ingenious plan is it not?"  
  
"It's been done a million times before," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Yes I know, but what's one more time."  
  
  
  
  
  
After everyone except Logan had gone to bed, Remy walked into Rogue's bedroom again. He was still sore from the fight earlier that morning, but he was determined to get his Rogue back. He dropped his bag of weapons on the bed, walked over to her stereo, and turned it on and waited for Logan to do his thing. He heard the faint beginning of a song from a movie Rogue dragged him to see.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I thought you'd be out of my mind  
And I finally found a way to learn how to live without you  
I thought it was a matter of time  
Till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you  
  
But it's just not so  
And after all this time  
I just can't let go  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He walked to the window and stared out at nothing, thinking of her. After everything they had been through, this is what it had come too. After dealing with Belle and Antarctica to name a few things, he wondered if it would ever stop. He never was much of a religious man, but he said a little prayer in hopes someone was listening and kept Rogue safe from that monster until they showed up. If he made it out of this alive, he was would make Rogue understand that they belonged together. He was tired of playing games.  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I've still got your face painted on my heart  
Crawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby  
And I got you kiss still burning on my lips  
I touch your fingertips  
This love so deep inside of me baby  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy knew Sinister wanted him. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Logan was off making a few phone calls, he knew Logan could track down where Sinister had taken Rogue, just as easily as he could.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I've tried everything I can  
To get my heart to forget you  
But it just can't seem too  
I guess it's just no use  
You're every part of me  
I'm still apart of you  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was a knock at the door, Remy walked over to the door and opened it, there stood Wolverine.  
  
"I know where she is. You're not going to believe where."   
  
"Where?" asked Remy, grabbing his bag and trenchcoat.  
  
"Seattle. Let's go before the others wake up," said Logan turning to leave.  
  
Remy just nodded and followed Logan out into the hallway, he turned and scanned Rogue's room one last time.   
  
"Mon dieu, I hate Seattle," he said closing the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I've got your face painted on my heart  
Crawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby  
And I've got your kiss still burning on my lips  
I touch your fingertips  
This love so deep inside of me  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remy and Logan quietly exited the mansion. They both grinned at each other as they boarded the Blackbird. Scott was going to have a bird and yell at them for hours when they came back. To them, it was worth it, they needed to be somewhere fast.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long but it just came across as stupid to me but everything I do this week seemed dumb so what the hell. It was a lot longer but I tried to take out the parts I felt were stupid and I lost 3/4 of this chapter, maybe I am picky but the next chapter will be better I promise. This is my first angst and I'm ready to say forget it after I'm done this story, humor is so much more fun. Angst is my life since starting this story. Ok I'll quite bitchin' and you start reviewin'.And before you say it I know I am nutso when it comes to my writing.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Sinister last stand part 5  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They're Marvels unfortunately.   
  
  
  
  
Sinister walked into his lab and assessed the situation. Rogue was still laying on the table unconscious; she had numerous tubes coming out of her right arm. He walked over to her and wrapped his fingers in her hair.  
  
"No wonder LeBeau would lay down his life for you," he said coldly.  
  
Sinister then proceeded to adjust the levels of sedatives going into Rogue's body.  
  
"We wouldn't want for you to miss all the fun now would we," he sneered, as he adjusted the final bag of fluid.  
  
Sinister stared at Rogue for a few moments and then walked over to his computer. He downloaded some information from his computer to about 7 disks, carefully putting them into a briefcase. He then walked over to the intercom system.  
  
"Scalphunter, get in here," he yelled.  
  
As if on cue Scalphunter walked in nodded to Sinister and immediately sat down at the computer. He worked furiously for 20 minutes, while Sinister paced back and forth, behind him.  
  
"Will you hurry up you fool, LeBeau will be here any moment to collect his prize."  
  
"It's done boss," said Scalphunter turning in his chair to face Sinister.  
  
"Excellent, it will only explode if Lebeau tries to use his powers?" asked Essex.  
  
"It's set to read his kinetic energy, the moment he tries to explode the computer with his powers, a explosive device will detonate in 90 seconds after that," said Scalphunter, pleased with himself.  
  
An alarm echoed throughout Sinister's compound. Sinister seized the briefcase with the disks in it and turned to walk out the door. He turned back one final time, to speak to his Marauder.  
  
"Our guests have arrived. You and the others stay here and hold them off as long as you can. I don't want my misguided Remy to think he's fallen into a trap," with that said, Sinister turned around and walked away.  
  
  
Wolverine kicked in the door and Remy ran in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Rogue. He was horrified at all the tubes and bags of fluid surrounding her.  
  
"If dat bastard did anyt'ing to you," Remy mumbled as he ran towards Rogue.  
  
First thing he did was check for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, when he felt there was one. Before he could get Rogue out of her restraints, Logan walked up behind Remy and said, "We got company." Remy nodded and the pair split up and moved away from Rogues unconscious form.  
  
  
  
Logan knew Arclight was behind him, so he turned to face the Marauder.  
  
"Let's see you get out of this one Wolverine," snarled Arclight.  
  
Arclight pulled out a knife from her boot and plunged it into Wolverine's chest, dragging upwards with all her power, but that gave Wolverine the opportunity to skewer her with his extended claws.  
  
Wolverine jerked Arclight towards his body, looking her directly in the eyes and said, "Let's see you get out of this one darlin'."   
  
Arclight felt Wolverine's claws pierce deeply into the side of her ribcage and as he began to slice across her chest, she let out a scream. Wolverine sheathed his claws allowing the Marauder to drop to the ground in a bloody mess. Wolverine then reached for the knife handle and withdrew it from his chest. Even before Wolverine looked down at the gash in his chest, he knew it had healed.  
  
  
From the corner of his eye, Remy saw Blockbuster attempting to attack from the rear. Gambit raced towards the wall in front of him, not turning around once to look at his adversary, using the wall for leverage, he catapulted off the wall with his feet as hard as he could, launching himself into a back flip, landing behind Blockbuster.  
  
Blockbuster spun around on his heels to face Remy. Remy stood there with his arms extended out to both sides like he was about to embrace him.  
  
"Ya miss me," asked Remy, with a smile on his face, "You know I missed you."  
  
"Come here so I can rip your head off," yelled Blockbuster, circling around Gambit.  
  
"Now do I look dat stupid," said Remy, holding up his hand, "Wait don' answer dat."  
  
Remy reached inside his pocket and took out his bo staff and with a flick of his wrist, he extended it. Blockbuster and Remy circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Remy stopped after a couple of rotations around each other, he leaned on his staff.  
  
"Dis is getting boring you know," he said, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"You got a smart mouth you know," said Blockbuster.  
  
"Roguey says dat all de time," said Remy, still standing in one spot.  
  
Blockbuster picked up a large wooden box, hurled it at Remy, who saw it coming and immediately hunched over, and let it sail past his head. He stood up and launched his Bo staff at the Marauder. The staff went through his throat pinning him to the wall behind him.   
  
"Dat had t' hurt," grimaced Remy.  
  
Blockbuster's body went into convulsions, as soon as he was still, Remy walked over to him and pulled his staff out of his body. After Blockbuster fell to the ground, Remy leaned over him and wiped his blood off his staff, putting it back in his pocket when he was done.  
  
  
Harpoon attacked Logan from behind with a pipe, which had been charged with energy, to the back of his head. Logan fell to the ground, face first. He growled at the Marauder, feeling his skull heal almost instantly. Wolverine jumped to his feet and turned around, raising his arm, effectively stopping Harpoon from giving him another whack to the head. Logan grabbed the pipe, tore it from his opponent's hands, and tossed it off to the side.  
  
"Let's play a little one on one," snarled Logan in a crouching position.  
  
"Sounds good to me," snickered Harpoon, launching himself at Wolverine.  
  
  
Harpoon fell onto Logan, just as he unsheathed his claws. Wolverine's claws slid through Harpoon's shoulder, exiting on the opposite side. He screamed in agony. Logan gave him a hard push and Harpoon fell to the ground. Harpoon recovered quickly, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he jumped up ready to attack again. He wasn't prepared though for Wolverine running at him at maximum speed, his shoulder smashing into his chest. Both men fell into the computers at maximum speed, sending equipment crashing to the ground all around them. Harpoon sat up and looked around him, he was temporarily dazed, so he didn't see Wolverine silently stalking him from behind. As Harpoon was about to get up, he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his neck.  
  
"I think we've played enough bub," whispered Logan in his ear.  
  
Wolverine then proceeded to snap Harpoons neck with a loud crack. As soon as he knew the Marauder was dead, he released him from his grip, letting his body drop to the ground and gave him a kick in the ribs for good measure.  
  
Scalphunter emerged from the shadows and fired his gun at Remy, who leaped over a table and rolled. Remy looked up to where Scalphunters blast went through the wall and frowned. Remy picked up a book that had fallen on the floor and tossed it over the table hoping it was the distraction he needed.  
  
As soon as Scalphunter fired his gun in the opposite direction, Remy vaulted over the table and landed on top of the Marauder. Both men fell to the ground and Scalphunter's gun went sliding across the floor. Remy jumped to his feet, took out his cards, and kept throwing the charged cards at him. Scalphunter, knowing that Gambit's cards could do some serious damage to him, dove out of a doorway.  
  
Scalphunter took a dagger from his belt and hurled it at Remy. Remy put his hand in front of him and snared the knife by the handle in mid air.  
  
Remy just smiled at his opponent and said, " dat's not very nice now is it," he thrust it back at Scalphunter, when he saw his head emerge in the doorway again, lodging it in his forehead.   
  
Scalphunter was dazed for a moment before he fell to the ground dead.  
  
Remy, seeing that all the Marauders were dead and Logan was taking care of Rogue, walked over to Sinister's computer and started trying to access it.  
  
"Bingo," whispered Remy, as he looked up at Logan, who was taking tubes out of Rogue and undoing her restraints.  
  
  
Gambit began going over the information in the computer; he was horrified to see that the information was about certain experiments Sinister had preformed on various mutants and their personal information. Remy decided that the computer needed to be blown to pieces, so to erase the information that could potentially be harmful to certain mutants.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get her de hell out of here," Remy yelled, turning his attention back to the mainframe computer.  
  
Wolverine just stared at Remy, wondering what the hell he was up to and was about to ask him when Remy yelled at him again.  
  
"Wolverine, jus' do it," yelled Gambit, continuing to read the information on the computer.  
  
Logan picked Rogue up off the table and put her carefully over his shoulders. He started to make his way towards the exit, when he turned back around and said, "You better make it fast Gumbo, I expect to see all of us go home."  
  
  
Remy just gave Logan a nod, and placed his hands on the main computer. His fingers began to tingle at first, Remy pushed his powers that much harder. As Remy felt his powers reaching their limits, he was sweating profusely, and his arms began to ache. Remy let go of the computer, jumped up, and ran from the room.  
  
  
  
The explosion caused Rogue and Wolverine to be catapulted through the air, as they fell Logan tried to protect Rogue's body from flying debris, the collision short-winded them. Rogue sat up and shook her head, feeling a little light-headed from the jolt.  
  
"You ok darlin'?" asked Wolverine rolling off her.  
  
"Yeah," she said holding her head.  
  
Rogue's head snapped up and she searched all around her looking for Remy. When she couldn't see him, she looked at Logan for an answer. He just turned and looked at the engulfed building and looked back at her. Rogue's face went pale; she leaped to her feet, ignoring Logan, who was yelling at her to stop. As she ran towards the flaming building, A series of smaller explosions could be heard. Rogue franticly searched for Remy, screaming his name as she searched.  
  
Logan tried to use his sense of smell to track the Cajun, but all he could smell was burning debris. He watched Rogue out of the corner of his eye, she was crying and yelling for Remy, Logan hoped she didn't find his body burnt to a crisp.  
  
Rogue was lifting burning pieces of wood when she saw a hand protruding from a large piece of wood; she knew whom the hand belonged to. Rogue put her hands to her mouth and kept repeating no softly.  
  
Logan heard Rogue and he knew that she had found a body. He walked over to where Rogue was standing. She was clawing at the collar on her neck and she was drawing blood. Logan seized her hands and looked her directly in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue stop it," Logan said sternly.  
  
Rogue tore her hands out of Logan's grasp. She glared with such venom that Logan had never seen before.  
  
Logan glanced at Remy's hand and turned back to Rogue. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was about to completely loose her control on her emotions.  
  
"Ok darlin, I have the healing factor if I get burnt it doesn't matter, your powers are negated so just let me get him outta there 'kay?" said Logan.  
  
Rogue just glared, but took a step back so Logan could get him out. Logan gathered up pieces of debris and threw them off to the side. As soon as it was clear enough Logan hooked his hands underneath Remy's arms and pulled till the rest of his body was clear of debris.   
  
Rogue walked slowly to Remy, sobbing harder as she approached. She dropped to her knees, screaming "NO."  
  
She lifted her hand to Remy's face, gently caressing his cheek, "You are my life, without you I am nothing," repeating the words Remy had said at her supposed funeral.  
  
Logan was out of his element, give him a good old-fashioned fight anytime. He was at a loss for an anguished woman. He just observed Rogue; not knowing of any words that could comfort her.  
  
  
Rogue, tears blinding her vision, grabbed Remy's gloved hand and brought it up to her face, she guided it across her cheek, turning it when it reached her lips, kissing it. She looked up at Wolverine; he had a sympathetic look in his eye.  
  
Rogue put Remy's arm around her shoulders and laid her head on Remy's chest, her hair cascading all around him, and kept repeating "Please don't leave me."  
  
Logan saw Remy's hand move, slowly at first. He brought it up and laid it on Rogue's back.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue cried, sitting up abruptly  
  
"I'd never leave you chere," Remy croaked, before going into a coughing fit.  
  
Rogue was so overjoyed that she grabbed his face in her hands and began to kiss his face. Wolverine just grinned, not that he would ever admit it, and Logan was relieved Remy was alive.  
  
"We gotta get you home sugah, Hank needs to take care of ya."  
  
Remy just nodded and closed his eyes again and lost consciousness again.  
  
  
Please Review, there's an epilogue to this that Is done and will be posted soon. It didn't seem right posting them together, so I chopped it up. I was going for dramatic her and the other is just something different. Thanks for reviewing  



	6. Epilogue

Sinister's Last Stand Epilogue  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine they belong to Marvel  
  
  
EPILOGUE: 1year Later  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be the air that you breathe  
  
I'll give the strength you need  
  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
  
When hope becomes hard to see  
  
I'll be your shining star  
  
To guide you wherever you are  
  
Always you and I"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue walked down the hallway, trying to avoid Remy. She had been complaining of a backache for the last 24 hours and Remy wanted her to stay in bed.  
  
"Typical man," thought Rogue.  
  
As Rogue neared the briefing room, she heard laughter coming from the room. She walked in and saw Logan and Remy sitting at the table laughing, but as soon as they saw Rogue, they stopped.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed Rogue?" asked Logan, immediately putting out his cigar.  
  
"What the hell does it look like?" said Rogue standing in the doorway holding her back.  
  
"Chere, you know what Hank said," said Remy standing up and walking over to Rogue.  
  
Rogue marched in the opposite direction of Gambit, sidestepping him. When Rogue turned around she just glared at him.  
  
"Ah'm not talking to you," Rogue spat out, with one hand on her hip and the other on her back.  
  
"Again or still," asked Logan, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Wolvie," Rogue yelled, walking over to the table to sit down.  
  
As Rogue approached the table, she got a real severe cramp in her stomach. She tried not to cry out but Logan and Remy saw the look of agony on her face. She took a deep breath and turned to face the men.  
  
"Chere you should go back t' bed," said Remy, starting to get worried.  
  
"Oh leave me alone," said Rogue, leaning against the table, willing the cramps to go away.  
  
Just as the cramp subsided and Rogue thought she was clear of pain, a gush of liquid fell at Rogues feet. A very startled Remy and Logan looked at the puddle, then at each other, then to Rogue.  
  
"Really Rogue was that necessary?" asked Logan with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"My water broke ya morons," screamed Rogue, now clutching her belly.  
  
Remy and Logan looked at each other terrified. Logan immediately started running down the hall yelling, 'the baby is coming, the baby is coming,' while his arms flailed above his head.  
  
  
Remy started to panic and headed for the door, but realizing he was missing something, he turned around. Rogue was not amused watching Remy becoming unglued.  
  
"Get lost, I'll do it myself," said Rogue, about to move, until another cramp hit.   
  
"ARRGGHHH, I'm never letting you touch me again," screamed Rogue, her face contorted in agony.  
  
"Ah come on chere, " said Remy walking towards Rogue, his arms outstretched. He had forgotten about the puddle, as soon as he stepped in it he slipped and fell on his back.  
  
"Merde, dat hurt. I t'ink I put my back out," said Remy, rolling on the floor in pain.  
  
Rogue just glared at Remy, "You're a big help, ya know that."  
  
Remy turned and stared at Rogue. He knew if he didn't get up, he would never hear the end of it. He sat up slowly making sure nothing went numb. Nothing did, so he stood up, taking care that he didn't slip again.  
  
  
Ororo and Jean ran into the room, both women grabbed one of Rogue's arms and help her into the hallway. All three women discussing how men were useless in a time of crisis and Remy followed them defending the honor of all the men in world.  
  
  
  
  
13 hrs later.  
  
  
  
Ororo, Jean, and Scott occupied the couch outside of the med. Lab, all three of them were thinking about what joy Rogue and Remy's baby would bring to the mansion. Logan was talking to the wall about 'what was taking so damn long' and Bobby kept telling everyone, "I'm not babysitting'.  
  
Warren and Betsy had made an appearance, but after the injuries they both had suffered, they were taking an extended vacation in Europe for a year. Everyone knew they probably wouldn't be back to rejoin the team. Betsy never regained full use of her voice after her throat was cut, she could talk in a whisper but she chose to talk telepathically most of the time. She was also seeing a psychatrist to help her deal with the loss. Warren's face and shoulder had needed reconstructive surgery. They left with tears in their eyes and promises they would be back in a couple of months to see Rogue and the baby.   
  
Suddenly Hank came out of the med. lab to talk to everyone. Everyone jumped to his or her feet anxiously waiting for the news.  
  
"How is mother and child," asked Ororo impatiently.  
  
"Mother and," Hank paused, enjoying the anticipation on everyone's faces, "daughter are fine."  
  
"It's a girl," yelled Jean wrapping her arms around Scott who was smiling also.  
  
"Can we see them," asked Storm, the weather outside reflecting her happiness.  
  
"When Remy gets his hand back, he will bring his daughter out for a moment," said Hank, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Get his hand back? Didn't Rogue have the bracelet you made for her on?" asked Storm.  
  
"Yes," said Hank trying not to laugh, " but she had a rather firm grip on his hand, he's attempting to restart the circulation."  
  
Logan started to pass out cigars to everyone, even the women. He got strange looks from everyone, which he replied, "What are you flamin' staring at, can't a man be happy for once in his life."  
  
"That's fine Logan, but why would you be so happy about Rogue and Remys baby?" asked Jean.  
  
Logan looked at her like it was obvious, " Because she'll stop yelling at everyone now," Logan paused for effect, "Especially me, so if she yells at me, I can give her a smack upside the head without starting world war 3."  
  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement; they were actually surprised that the patience Remy had  
  
" Rogue was screaming like a banshee night and day and Gumbo was cool as a cucumber and kept telling everyone it was hormones, " said Logan, thinking back to the last nine months.  
  
" He said he preferred her screaming than her crying bouts, he hated it when she started crying," said Storm.  
  
" Only once had he told Rogue to kiss his ass, when he had lost his temper and Rogue was actually a joy to be around for a week after that," said Bobby with a big smile.  
  
"I remember that too, he felt terrible about what he said," said Storm.  
  
"She was being a witch, why would he feel bad," asked Bobby.  
  
Storm turned to Bobby and explained, "Rogue was pregnant with his child, that is something sacred to him. She was giving him a child and he would walk over glass if she had asked him too and would still do if she asked tomorrow."  
  
"Man that's love," said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah it is," said Storm and Logan at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
  
  
Remy came out of the med. lab, carrying a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Everyone forgot about Beast and encircled Remy.  
  
"Dis is Dominique LeBeau," said Remy quietly, as he showed off his daughter.  
  
Dominique was a tiny baby with a tuft of brown hair coming from the top of her head. Her eyes were the same color as all babies just born. As everyone gathered round, she gave a big stretch, then a yawn and stuffed her tiny hand in her mouth a started to suck.  
  
"Oh she's beautiful," said Ororo, taking her finger and placing it beside the babies other hand, the baby immediatly grabbed it.  
  
"Dis is your godmother Stormy, she will teach you ' bout nature and de earth, all de stuff, she could never teach me" said Remy, switching to a baby voice  
  
Remy turned around to see Logan standing there with a huge lopsided grin on his face. Remy sighed, "And dis is your godfather Logan, who is a big grump and de only reason he is your godfather is because he made your momma promise before he would go t' de store and buy her ice cream.Dat is de last time your poopa leves your momma alone when she is having a baby."  
  
Logan just smiled at Remy and said, " she looks at lot like Hank, you sure nothin' funny is going on with your wife."  
  
Remy just glared and said, "I'll be watching you, if you t'ink you'll teach my petite any of your bad habits, t'ink again," then turning his back to Logan; he was faced Scott and Jean.  
  
"Oh she is so cute," said Jean, staring at the little baby.  
  
"Good job, Remy," said Scott, patting him on the back.  
  
"I didn' do de work, I jus' had de fun part," said Remy smiling at Scott, who was turning red.  
  
"And dis is your new babysitter," said Remy, showing Dominique to Bobby.  
  
Bobby stared at the tiny, pink face for a moment and said, " We are gonna have lots of fun, you and I."  
  
Everyone started laughing as Bobby cooed at the baby, "What I'm a sucker for little ladies that are so cute and beautiful."  
  
  
Hank came back out of the lab saying, "Remy, I think our new mother is a little anxious to see her baby again."  
  
"I'm coming," said Remy, walking to the door.  
  
"Tell Rogue we will come visit after she gets some rest," said Storm, her hand pausing on Remy's shoulder, then she turned to go.  
  
"And that she has the most beautiful baby," said Jean, giving Remy a kiss on the cheek and left with Scott.  
  
Logan and Bobby gave the baby a final once over and Remy was so shocked at what Logan did he nearly dropped the baby.  
  
"Choochie, choochie, coo," said Logan in a baby voice.  
  
Bobby and Remy stared at each other open mouthed. If they hadn't seen it they never would have believed it either, no one was going to believe them.  
  
"Come on Drake, I'll buy you a beer." Logan turned to Remy, " when the baby and the Mrs. are ok for the night, come on over to Harry's my treat."  
  
Bobby and Remy were about to ask this imposter where they hid his body when Logan said, "It's a flamin' special occasion for flamin' sakes. Can't a guy be happy about his goddaughter being born without you too having a heart attack."  
  
Remy just smiled saying, "I'll see you dere," with that said he turned and walked through the doors to his new family.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes I know it sucks but it's 2:00 am and I'm tired but yeeeaaaahhh it's done. As to Wildcard comments, yeah I guess I do have a thing for violence, and people, you have absolutely have seen nothing yet. That was a picnic compared to what I have planned for my next fic, which Valkyrie is co writing with me by the way so look for it under both of our names.It's gonna knock your socks of, especially those of you that like violence and dark stuff. Its another Rogue and Remy fic, I cannot write any other. Review review review.  



End file.
